Certain 1,1,3-trisubstituted hydroxyguanidines are useful intermediates in the preparation of 2-hydroxyguanidine 0-carbamates which are antihypertensive agents in warm-blooded animals. The intermediates are additionally useful as metal chelating agents and as antidepressant agents in warm-blooded animals.